


Happy Endings

by drysia



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Trespasser, Wycome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drysia/pseuds/drysia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Cullen Rutherford & Drysia Lavellan's legacy of their years spent in Wycome after the events of Inquisition. For Cullavellan Week 2016 on tumblr, the prompt "happily ever after."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

Cullen's gaze drifted toward the formal portrait hanging above the fireplace. Creators, were we truly ever that young? There he was, 35 years old, a lifetime behind him already. Drysia Lavellan sat straight and proud, hand resting on the head of their mabari. Right arm around his wife as if he could protect her, as if she needed it.  
  
"It captures the softness of your eyes," she whispers throughout the years.  
  
It had been painted over 30 years ago by a struggling artist. While walking the streets of Wycome, Cullen had been stopped by the young elf who begged to paint a portrait of his mabari, swearing he'd never seen such a noble creature.  
  
The formal portrait had been a thank you gift for their years of patronage, and proudly hung there since.  
  
As a child he believed with all his heart the Maker wanted him to be a Templar. As Commander of the Inquisition's forces he prayed for a sign he was doing the right thing. As an old man he accepted the fact that his life was nothing but his own choices.  
  
Drysia Lavellan slept soundlessly on the hart fur rug in front of the fireplace, their newest dog curled protectively at her side. Cullen envied his wife’s ability to sleep on the floor; it had been years since his aching joints refused.  
  
Memories. So many that he's almost forgotten.  
  
He received a note from a hunter of clan Lavellan, a cousin. "Hope you wanted to know what mabari and Dalish courser hound puppies look like. Come to the camp to take a look."  
  
The pups inherited high intelligence and blocky head of the mabari, and the tall slender build and soft coat of the Dalish coarser.  
  
They'd had at least one ever since. Forbidden from having children of their own, the couple treated the hounds like children.  
  
Children that whose dual parentage was apparent. Beautiful, intelligent, and proud. 


End file.
